


Lazy, Rainy, Perfect Afternoon

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Series: Human Hazbin Dreamscapes [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jazz Music, Just all fluff, M/M, They are married, as an apology, its fluff, its straight up fluff, peaceful space, radiodust - Freeform, relaxing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: It's a rainy summer day in New Orleans and Angel can't help but get lost in the calming sounds of nature and the music hand chosen by the love of his life over the radio.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Human Hazbin Dreamscapes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Lazy, Rainy, Perfect Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my darling demons! Let’s start this note off with me just saying one thing; I have no idea what exactly this is, a WIP? A Short? A Scene? A Skit? Yeah I’m not really sure but just know the idea happened when my youtube suggested a 3 hour oldies radio and rain background noise thing and my ADHD brain melted into blissful images of old countryside homes, summer rain, staticky radio music and of course our beloved radio host and his beloved angel. Regardless of what you call it, *hat tip* I do hope you all enjoy these little moments between our favorite pair! If you want to listen to the same background dreamscape videos I did while writing here is a link for you all to the youtube channel! https://www.youtube.com/user/ggruie
> 
> A/N2: Before I forget I should probably mention that this moment portrays our lovely couple as humans rather than demons!

The rain pelted lightly on the windows of a small cottage tucked away near the very edge of the Louisiana bayou. Inside the cottage, in the small living room, sat an old wooden rocking chair, beside it was a small wooden table draped with a white lace tablecloth, upon the decorative lace was a book with a bookmark half way through its slightly worn pages and an elegant yet simple radio.

Angel smiled from his place at the kitchen table as the radio began to play a familiar tune, matching almost perfectly with the relaxing moon of the falling summer rain outside. Slowly the blonde got to his feet, leaving his half drunk mug of tea on the table, and walked to the window above the sink. He carefully pushed the cream colored lace curtains out of the way before opening the window, inhaling deeply and sighing happily at the smell of the rain. The blonde leaned on the counter closing his eyes as the music in the other room continued to play, without noticing his head began to gently rock to the music as the songbird in the magnolia tree outside sang their own sweet song.

Eventually the music came to an end and was replaced with the voice that never failed to bring more of a smile to Angel’s face, his beloved husband.

_”Good afternoon my dear listeners. Today seems like the perfect kind of rainy summer day to stay inside and listen to our broadcast, maybe curl up with a book and someone you love. We have plenty more of your favorite songs lined up for the afternoon so don’t touch that dial and remember, dear listeners, you're never fully dressed without a smile.”_

Angel chuckled lightly to himself at the famous line before he gave another content sigh listening to the rain fall and the birds sing as another soft jazz song began to play from the radio. As he listened the blonde quickly realized it was one of his favorite songs, older than a good few of the songs his husband had been playing for most of the afternoon broadcast but still fitting in. it made his smile soften as he looked out over the backyard, watching the magnolia blossoms come loose from their branches and dance on the wind with the raindrops. He was so entranced by the sight and lost in the music that he failed to notice he was no longer alone in the kitchen, it wasn't until arms wrapped lovingly around his waist that the blonde noticed at all. Angel nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden arms around his waist but quickly relaxed as a glance over his shoulder revealed Alastor standing behind him. Slowly the blonde turned around in the hold and rested his forehead on his husband’s shoulder with a newly content and relaxed sigh, ignoring the damp feeling of the other man’s deep maroon shirt and taking in the smell of rain and jasmine that clung to the fabric.

“I thought ya were gonna stay at the studio all afternoon?”

Alastor gave his own smile as he lightly rested his chin on his husband’s head letting his own body relax to the rhythm of the rain and the music of the radio and birds.

“I was going to but I couldn't bear the thought of being away from home on such a perfect day.”

Angel chuckled lightly, trailing his finger over the other man’s shirt behind his back.

“Perfect? It's rainin’ in case ya didn’t notice babe.”

Alastor chuckled as he dropped a kiss into his love’s blonde locks.

“I’m perfectly aware darling, but there is more than one kind of perfect day. A rainy day like today for example would be a perfect time to finish that book we started.”

Angel pulled back from the hold enough to meet Alastor’s mossy brown eyes, his own steely blue ones bright with excitement.

“Maybe yer right, that does sound perfect.”

Alastor’s smile softened impossibly as he kissed his husband’s forehead letting himself be led by the hand to the living room, being sure to grab the book from beside the radio as they passed. The pair sat together on the sofa, Angel curled up happily in the brunet’s lap. Alastor adjusted the book so they both could see and began reading, his voice barely covering the sound of music and backdropped by the soft tapping of raindrops upon the windows and roof, the sounds easily lulling Angel to give a truly happy sigh as he closed his eyes and let his mind wonder with beautiful words, calming sounds, wonderful scents and the beautiful images his mind could conjure.


End file.
